


A Private Show

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Stripper AU [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Dry Humping, F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs, background dubchaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Jeongyeon's best friend takes her to a strip club for her birthday. She instantly becomes taken with the club's most popular dancer, Tzuyu.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Stripper AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697329
Comments: 13
Kudos: 205





	A Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. I saw someone wanted this written and I might have taken it upon myself to do so. :D 
> 
> I wrote this in two hours, so if it's sloppy, oh well.

Jeongyeon sighed as she was dragged into a loud club by her wrist. This wouldn’t be her first choice as a way to celebrate her birthday, but here she was. Being dragged by her short, black haired best friend. 

  
  


“Dahyun-ah, please,” Jeongyeon whined. “I don’t like strip clubs.” 

  
  


Dahyun turned around. “Do you like boobs?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“Do you like  _ naked _ boobs?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“Then we’re in the right place.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon sighed. Dahyun dragged her over to a table near the middle and pushed her into the booth. “Now just sit there and enjoy this with me.” 

  
  


“You’re lucky I love you.” Jeongyeon crossed her arms, glancing around at the dancers and occupants. There was a good number of women, so it made her feel more comfortable being there. There was a loud round of applause when an announcement came over the speakers that someone named Tzuyu would be next up on stage. 

  
  


“Must be popular.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “She is.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon noticed Dahyun looking around more than usual. “Looking for someone?” She asked with a hint of amusement. 

  
  


“Yup.”

  
  


“Who?” 

  
  


Dahyun pointed. “Her. Chaeyoung.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon followed where she was pointing and spotted a woman with shoulder length black hair and the most gorgeous eyes she’d ever seen. “Wow. Get it, Dahyun.” 

  
  


Dahyun gave her shoulder a shove. “Shut up. I haven’t actually asked her for a private session yet…” 

  
  


“Why not?” 

  
  


“I’m nervous.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon eyed Dahyun. “You, who isn’t nervous about anything else?” 

  
  


“Yes, oh my God, leave me alone. It’s not every day I could have a hot girl grinding on me. It’s nerve wracking.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon made a mental note of that, filing it for later. “Alright, alright.” 

  
  


Just then, the main lights lowered and the lights on the stage came on. She watched as a shadowed figure came into view, hidden behind a jeweled curtain. The woman ran her fingers along it, making it wave. Jeongyeon couldn’t see what she was dressed in, but she knew she was tall. When the music kicked in, she parted the curtain and stepped onto the stage. Jeongyeon had her breath taken away at the sight of her. 

  
  


“Oh, wow.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon wasn’t able to tear her eyes away from who she assumed to be Tzuyu, dancing in perfect time to the beat. The way she had such tight control of her body and how to move it blew her mind. Every move was calculated, but not robotic. It was like watching the surface of the ocean. Her eyes roamed up her long legs and over the swell of her ass, stopping there for a few seconds when she turned around and bent slightly. 

  
  


She swallowed hard and let her eyes move higher, stopping on her chest just as she removed her top. Jeongyeon’s mouth went dry at the sight of her bare chest, thinking there would at least be another layer between her and the top. “Oh fuck…” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked, watching Jeongyeon’s reaction. “You like her?” 

  
  


“Yeah…” Jeongyeon answered distractedly. 

  
  


“Want a private session?” 

  
  


“Yeah…” She said without thinking, too concentrated on watching than what Dahyun was saying. The next thing she knew, Tzuyu walked over to one of the poles nearby, continuing her routine. She gripped it in the middle and let her body fall around it, twisting her legs at the bottom. Her ankles locked as she slid down, hair flowing out in a fan behind her. 

  
  


“God, she could crush me with those thighs.” Jeongyeon muttered. 

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together to prevent herself from giggling. 

  
  


As the routine came to an end, Jeongyeon clapped along with the crowd, eyes still glued to her even as she left the stage. 

  
  


“Come on.” Dahyun took her hand and pulled her out of the booth then down to the stage area. 

  
  


“Where are you taking me?” 

  
  


“You’ll see.” 

  
  


Just a few minutes later, Tzuyu came out onto the floor and Dahyun was quick to get her attention. “Jeongyeon would like a private show if you’ve got time.” 

  
  


“What?!” Jeongyeon hissed quietly. 

  
  


Tzuyu approached Jeongyeon. “I always have time for someone like you.” Her voice was a lot more sultry than Jeongyeon would have pegged it to be. 

  
  


“I, uh..” 

  
  


“It’s her first time,” Dahyun whispered. 

  
  


“Oh, I see.” Tzuyu stepped closer to Jeongyeon. “I’ll make sure it’s gentle.” She offered her hand. 

  
  


Jeongyeon took it. “S-Sure.” She cleared her throat. “Absolutely.” Jeongyeon spotted Chaeyoung walking by and got her attention. “Any openings?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. “I do, but it looks like you’re already occupied.” 

  
  


“Not for me.” She pushed Dahyun towards Chaeyoung. “Have fun!” 

  
  


Dahyun paled when Jeongyeon pushed her towards Chaeyoung. “Traitor.” She whispered, but still followed Chaeyoung behind the curtain. Tzuyu then led Jeongyeon to the other curtain just a few steps away. She sat down on the couch and rested her hands on her thighs, not knowing what to do with them. 

  
  


Tzuyu straddled her lap after gently gripping her wrists to move her hands. “I hear it’s your first time.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, trying to keep her eyes on Tzuyu’s face even as she began to roll her hips. “It is. My friend brought me here for my birthday.” 

  
  


“Oh, it’s your birthday?” Tzuyu slid her hands along Jeongyeon’s chest towards her shoulders to slip her jacket off, clearly flustering her. “Happy birthday.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Jeongyeon said quietly, finally letting her eyes roam Tzuyu’s body now that it was closer. 

  
  


“There are rules,” Tzuyu started as she turned, pressing her ass against Jeongyeon’s crotch, leaning back against her front. “Of no touching,” she continued, rolling her hips to grind her ass into her. “But I might make an exception for you.” Tzuyu whispered into her ear. 

  
  


Jeongyeon wanted to touch Tzuyu so badly she lifted her hands, but put them back down. The gentle weight of her pressing against her whole body was driving her crazy. When Tzuyu’s words registered in her brain, she turned to look at her. “Can you do that?” 

  
  


“I can do what I want.” Tzuyu grabbed Jeongyeon’s hands and placed them on her thighs, dragging them higher along her abs. “I know you want to touch me.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon swallowed hard and took over after she let go of her hands. She licked her lips as her hands wandered along her smooth, taught stomach and up close to her chest. Jeongyeon didn’t go so far as to touch her there, so she moved them back down to her thighs, squeezing them gently. “You’re so beautiful…” 

  
  


Tzuyu pressed into Jeongyeon harder. “So are you.” She whispered directly into her ear, breath tickling Jeongyeon’s neck. 

  
  


Jeongyeon was so lost in the feeling of Tzuyu pressing against her and her skin under her fingertips, she barely heard a knock at the door. 

  
  


“Time’s up.” Tzuyu turned in Jeongyeon’s lap, sitting back on her thighs. 

  
  


Jeongyeon looked into her eyes. “I’ll come back to see you.” 

  
  


Tzuyu draped her arms over Jeongyeon’s shoulders, leaning in closer. “How long are you going to make me wait, gorgeous?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon’s heart rate skyrocketed at how close Tzuyu was getting. “Not long, I promise.” She put her hands on Tzuyu’s sides. 

  
  


“You better not.” Tzuyu leaned in and kissed her cheek, letting her lips linger for a few seconds. 

  
  


Jeongyeon was sure she’d have to throw out the panties she was wearing. “Promise…” 

  
  


Tzuyu grinned and stood up, reaching out to help Jeongyeon stand. She led her out beyond the curtain and blew her a kiss as she disappeared behind it again. Dahyun came up beside Jeongyeon just as dazed, two kiss marks on her cheek. 

  
  


They walked out to the car in silence, sitting in their respective seats for ten seconds before they both finally looked at each other. 

  
  


“How come you got two?!” 

  
  


~

  
  


Three days later, Jeongyeon walked into the club with Dahyun trailing her. She would have been back sooner, but work had her swamped. Dahyun made a beeline for Chaeyoung while she looked out for Tzuyu. Before she spotted her, she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. 

  
  


“Long time, no see.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s voice hit her ears and it made her smile. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Why did you make me wait so long?” Tzuyu asked with a pout that melted Jeongyeon instantly. 

  
  


“Work had me swamped, I’m so sorry.” 

  
  


“But now you can relax with me.” Tzuyu took her hand and pulled her to the same room they had before. “Sit.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon did as she was told, but furrowed her brows as Tzuyu dragged a chair over to the corner of the room. She watched her stand on it and tip the security camera up. “Is that allowed?” 

  
  


“For me, yes.” Tzuyu surged over to Jeongyeon to straddle her, cupping either side of her neck. “I’ve been so desperate to see you.” Her voice was quiet and her lips were just inches away. 

  
  


Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around Tzuyu’s waist, pulling her flush against her. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” Her tone was just as quiet. “You’re driving me crazy.” 

  
  


Tzuyu ran her thumbs along Jeongyeon’s jawline. “Can I kiss you?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon closed the gap between them, hearing a soft noise come from the back of Tzuyu’s throat as their lips touched. She pressed her palms against her back, pulling her impossibly closer as the kiss deepened. Jeongyeon leaned them back against the couch, feeling Tzuyu’s core press against her stomach. Since she was only wearing a shirt, she could feel the heat radiating from her. 

  
  


Tzuyu moved her hands to Jeongyeon’s sides, running her tongue along her lower lip to silently ask permission. Jeongyeon instantly gave it, parting her lips for Tzuyu’s tongue to wander in. Her hands moved down to grip her ass. Tzuyu moaned into her mouth, fingers tightening on the fabric of Jeongyeon’s shirt. “Keep doing that and you’ll have a mess to clean up.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smirked, sucking lightly on her lower lip. She tugged her own shirt up so there was only the thin fabric of Tzuyu’s panties between them. “Not anymore.” She tugged on her lip with her teeth. “Make yourself feel good.” Jeongyeon met her eyes. 

  
  


Tzuyu repositioned them so Jeongyeon slid down a little more to make it easier on herself. She mashed her lips together as she gave an experimental thrust, groaning as her clit rubbed perfectly against Jeongyeon’s abs. “Fuck…” 

  
  


Jeongyeon put her hands on the swell of Tzuyu’s hips and guided her movements. “I can feel how wet you are, baby.” Her eyes were still on Tzuyu’s deep brown ones. 

  
  


“You make me this way.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon tugged Tzuyu lower so she could kiss along her neck and up to her ear. Tzuyu whimpered and sped her hips up, riding her abs harder. “Jeong, please…” 

  
  


“Please what?” 

  
  


“More.” Tzuyu groaned. 

  
  


Jeongyeon ran the flat of her tongue along the length of her neck before biting down hard enough where it didn’t leave a mark, but gave her a little sting. Tzuyu let out one of the most obscenely sinful moans she’d ever heard in her life. She held onto Jeongyeon’s sides as her hips bucked and a rush of fluid soaked her stomach. 

  
  


“Fuck…” Jeongyeon looked down and saw how wet her stomach was and how Tzuyu was still humping against her to ride out her orgasm. Tzuyu buried her face in Jeongyeon’s neck, panting to catch her breath. Jeongyeon rubbed her back soothingly, placing a few kisses on her temple. “Deep breaths.” 

  
  


Tzuyu chuckled softly, putting her hand on Jeongyeon’s cheek to guide her in for a lazy kiss. “I’m trying.” 

  
  


“Did I take your breath away?” Jeongyeon joked, smirking crookedly. 

  
  


“Oh my God, you did not.” Tzuyu laughed, kissing her again. “I think you should take me home to clean the mess you made.” She said against her lips before kissing her again. 

  
  


Jeongyeon hummed in thought, sliding her hands down to grip her ass tightly. “Maybe.” She teased.

  
  


Tzuyu smirked and sat up straight. She put one hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder and the other inside her panties. Jeongyeon watched, mesmerized. Tzuyu’s hips jumped as her finger ran over her sensitive clit as she gathered some of her wetness. She pulled her hand out and pressed two fingers to Jeongyeon’s lips. 

  
  


Jeongyeon instantly took them into her mouth, moaning at the taste. She loosely held her wrist as her tongue slid over the pads of her fingers, sucking them clean. 

  
  


“Still wanna say maybe?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon shook her head, splitting Tzuyu’s fingers with her tongue before pulling away once she was sure she cleaned them properly. “I say definitely.” 

  
  


Tzuyu leaned in and kissed her deeply, tasting herself on her tongue. “Good answer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
